


Someone to Chase the Nightmares Away

by sexyconfidentpudge



Series: Abandon Me Not [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Ben Solo, Come as Lube, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Porn with Feelings, Top Armitage Hux, Unsafe Sex, blended POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyconfidentpudge/pseuds/sexyconfidentpudge
Summary: Armitage Hux and Ben Solo are roommates who mind their own business, for the most part. One night when Hux convinces an anxious Ben to watch a scary movie and the electricity goes out, their desires come out to play and the temperature rises.





	Someone to Chase the Nightmares Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all! Thanks for clicking on my Kylux fic!
> 
> Quick warning: Ben has Borderline Personality Disorder and Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. At one point there is a graphic description of an intrusive thought he frequently has that frightens him, and it could be disturbing to readers who also experience intrusive thoughts. My goal here is to spread awareness of mental illness in what ways I can, and I honestly wanted to write some of my own issues into a character I already relate to. Ben's experiences in this story are directly based on my own as someone with BPD and OCD, among other mental health diagnoses. If anyone has any questions or wants to talk to someone about their mental health, feel free to reach out to me. I wrote this for two reasons: porn is fun, and nobody is ever alone.

Perhaps it was a poor choice for Ben to even begin watching  _ The Shining _ with his roommate Hux, but there was no turning back now. The movie was halfway through, and though Ben was nearly shaking with anxiety, he knew Hux would never let him live it down if he asked that the film be turned off. No, the only solution was to finish it.

Ben took a bite of his now-cold pizza and watched as what he supposed was an attractive naked woman slowly approached Jack Nicholson on-screen. The man and woman began to kiss passionately and Ben internally sighed. He glanced over at Hux, who was smirking, clearly enjoying himself. Though Ben wasn’t sure what entertained Hux more -  the fact that Ben was clearly uncomfortable, or the blatant weirdness happening on their television.

Ben looked back at the screen. The woman’s skin had transformed into the rotting flesh of an old woman and Nicholson sported a look of pure horror. Ben allowed himself a grimace. Why did Hux enjoy this creepy movie so much? He chanced another look at Hux, who happened to look back at him and flash a feral grin.  _ Asshole _ , Ben thought.

As Ben reached out to grab his lukewarm beer, the lamp next to the couch flickered. Then the television flickered. It went fuzzy like VHS tapes used to do when they got old, and a buzzing sound floated out over the audio track of the film.

Suddenly, the room went pitch black and silent, save for Ben and Hux’s steady breathing. It stayed quiet for what felt like hours to Ben, his anxiety increasing exponentially. Finally, Hux broke the silence. “Well, so much for movie night.”

Ben shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah,” he replied as confidently as he could, trying not to let the fear in his heart and mind show in his voice. Apparently, his efforts were fruitless, because he heard a soft chuckle from Hux’s side of the couch.

“Aww, Ben. Are you afraid of the dark?” The malice in his voice was hard to miss.

Ben grunted noncommittally, shrugging though no one could see him.

Hux replied with a soft hum of contemplation. It was silent again for a little while, only the sounds of Ben’s nervous fidgeting permeating the air. Ben started counting his breaths in triangles like they had taught him in therapy. In, 1-2-3. Hold, 1-2-3. Out, 1-2-3. Repeat, repeat. Repeat again. He was calming down when the sound of Hux speaking at a low volume made him nearly jump out of his skin.

“Are you doing breathing exercises?” Hux asked, sounding slightly intrigued and slightly mocking.

Ben bit the inside of his cheek and did his best not to snap back at the man who had the upper hand. “What’s it to you?” he retorted as calmly as possible.

“Did they teach you that at  _ therapy _ , Ben?”

That was it. It was one of their unspoken roommate rules that neither one would confront the other about their personal lives, no matter what. Hux had pushed too far, and Ben really wasn’t known for his patience. He used the last of his wisdom to respond, “Hux, where’s the flashlight? Is it still in the kitchen? ...In the junk drawer?”

“It should be. Go look for yourself.” Ben could just imagine Hux’s nose in the air.

Carefully, trying not to spill the beers on the coffee table or bruise his shins, Ben rose from the couch. Holding his hands out in front of him, he shuffled his socked feet across the carpeted floor. He made it maybe about a foot before tripping over what could only be Hux’s feet. As he flew forward he reached all around him in search of something to catch his fall, and his right hand landed on Hux’s perfectly gelled hair, but it didn’t stop his fall. He toppled forward, Hux falling to the floor after him with a cry, his legs tangling with Ben’s.

Panting, Hux scrambled to untangle himself and attempt to shove Ben away from him. “Why did you drag me to the floor with you?!” he exclaimed in anger.

“Why did you deliberately trip me?” Ben asked, as coolly as he could. Hux stilled, and Ben could practically feel him trying to straighten his shoulders at an attempt to achieve dignity in this position.

“I did no such thing.”

“Whatever, Hux. As much as I know you’d love to roll around on the floor with me, I’m getting up now. I need the flashlight to see what I’m doing so I can at least get to my room and go to sleep.” It was a stretch of an insult; Ben didn’t know Hux’s sexual preferences, but apparently it struck a nerve. Hux positively growled at Ben, and suddenly Ben felt Hux’s hot breath on his neck.

Hux enunciated very clearly, “As if you don’t want to have a roll around with me. As if I haven’t noticed you quickly looking away when I glance your way.  _ As if _ you’re not  _ terrified _ to sleep alone tonight. Come now, Ben. We both know better.” Hux’s breathing had become panting by the time he finished his miniature tirade, and Ben’s mouth had gone dry. He didn’t know if he was shaking from anxiety and fear, or anticipation. Perhaps both.

Ben felt fingertips creeping over his abdomen, gentle yet blazing hot. Lips grazed his neck and Hux whispered into the hollow of Ben’s throat, “Ask me to sleep with you tonight, Ben.” Ben swallowed thickly. Nobody had ever touched him this way before. Nobody had ever propositioned him. He doubted anybody even knew that he liked men (except Hux, apparently). He figured it made sense that no one had noticed him. He made a habit of hiding behind his curtain of black hair and looking down at his feet everywhere he went, so nobody could look into his pretty brown eyes. Nobody ever saw the thick muscles of his body that he worked so hard to maintain. The fingertips probing his torso found the hem of his oversized t-shirt and he felt Hux gently palming his abs.

“I knew you were built but I didn’t know you were ripped,” Hux murmured seductively into Ben’s ear. Ben barely held back a whimper. He was trying not to get aroused, but it was difficult with Hux’s soft, wet lips ghosting over his collar bone. Hux’s hand glided up Ben’s torso to his pecs and he trapped a hardening nipple between two fingers and gently tugged, just enough to pleasure Ben and for the heat to become stifling. “Ask me, Ben.”

“ _ Hux _ …” Ben moaned quietly.

“That’s not asking, Ben.” Hux pressed a fingernail into Ben’s already sensitive nipple and Ben let out an embarrassing yelp.

“Hux!” Ben cried out.

“Ask,” Hux commanded, scratching his nails down Ben’s abdomen.

Ben couldn’t take any more teasing. He would take whatever Hux had in store for him. He was burning, and too curious, and the feeling of Hux’s lips and fingers was intoxicating. “Sleep with me, Hux,” Ben said, rather shyly, all things considered.

“What was that?” Hux teased, “Speak up, Ben.”

“Hux! Please!”

“Please what?” Hux was out to conquer.

“Please, fuck me!” Ben nearly shouted in his desperation to ease the burning.

Hux could feel Ben writhing under his ministrations. It was everything he wanted. “Oh, you dirty boy. I’ll fuck you alright.” He felt Ben’s exhale of relief under his fingertips, and perhaps a flush of shame burning in his skin. “Stand,” he said, as he rose from the floor, careful not to fall again. He offered a hand to Ben, and Ben took it, pulling himself up and into Hux’s arms which wrapped around him tightly.

Ben didn’t know what to do with his hands, and his vision in the darkness was shit, so he just let them hang limp at his sides. “You can touch me, you know,” Hux whispered. He fumbled in the darkness to grab Ben’s hands and brought them to his waist. “See, I don’t bite.”

“Now come.” Hux took Ben’s hand and began to lead the way to his bedroom. They stumbled their way down the apartment hallway, finally reaching the second door on the right: Hux’s room. Hux entered first, automatically flipping the lightswitch to the left of the door and remembering that it wouldn’t work.

Ben thought that he’d personally rather do this in the dark anyway.

Hux pulled Ben into the room and led him to the bed, pushing him down onto his back. Ben bounced slightly on the mattress as Hux crawled on all fours over his limp form. Hux straddled Ben’s thighs and once again found the hem of Ben’s shirt. “I want this off of you,” Hux told him. When Ben only wiggled a little under him and swallowed loudly, Hux offered gently, “shall I undress you, sweet one?”

“Please,” Ben muttered weakly. He thought he might faint.

“Lift your arms, then,” Hux instructed. Ben did as he was told, and felt his skin break out in goosebumps as it was exposed to the cool air of the bedroom. Hux trailed his long, delicate fingers down the meaty flesh of Ben’s pecs and abs, finally tucking them inside the waistband of Ben’s jeans. Ben’s breathing became erratic, and that delighted Hux. He dipped his head and found a nipple with his lips. He flicked his tongue over it, three times in quick succession, and Ben made a sound like he was about to come in his pants. It was a sound Hux loved, had dreamt of hearing since he moved into this shithole, but it was too early for anyone to be having an orgasm. He pulled back and began fumbling with the button and zipper on Ben’s jeans. He could feel Ben’s erection throbbing just slightly underneath the fabric, begging for touch, and he felt himself harden a bit. He lifted his hips to drag down Ben’s jeans and throw them somewhere on the bedroom floor, leaving Ben in only his underwear and Hux still fully dressed. It was exactly the power dynamic that Hux revelled in. He reached blindly for Ben’s cock and when he found it stretching his underwear, the fabric was soaked at the tip. He hardened a bit more in his trousers. He would enjoy taking this inexperienced boy apart, piece by piece.

“I’m going to ruin you,” Hux growled, yanking Ben’s underwear down his legs and throwing them, too. The release of Ben’s cock revealed the mild scent of fresh sweat and musk, and it was mouthwatering. He swiped his index finger over the tip, and brought it to Ben’s lips. “Taste yourself,” he commanded. It was his turn to nearly come as he felt the smallest of licks at his fingertip, then more licks with enthusiasm. “Disgusting. So excited to taste yourself,” Hux told him. Ben choked out another little whimper.

Hux had a plan though. He would completely defile this boy. He wrapped a hand around Ben’s cock and stroked at a pace quick enough to feel good but not so quick as to bring Ben to climax any time soon. He tapped the index finger of his other hand against Ben’s plush bottom lip and Ben opened for him, welcoming Hux’s finger into the velvety warmth of his mouth. Ben swirled his tongue around the intrusion, like the good little boy he was and when Hux deemed it sufficiently wet, brought it down to Ben’s rim. He had barely touched him but Ben’s whole body tensed up. He prodded Ben’s hole with his slick finger, whispering as soothingly as he could, “relax, Ben.” Ben’s body loosened a little and Hux bent down to kiss him on the mouth. Ben didn’t kiss back at first, unsure of what to do, but Hux just patiently moved his lips against Ben’s own, enjoying the slight taste of beer and something uniquely Ben. When Ben was kissing back in earnest, Hux easily slipped his finger inside of Ben, up to the first knuckle. Ben jolted slightly at the intrusion, but adjusted quickly. The sensation was not unwelcome. “Good boy,” Hux purred into Ben’s mouth. He traced Ben’s lips with his tongue as he pushed his finger in to the next knuckle, wiggling it slightly. Ben grunted. Hux took that as a good sign. “Are you ready for another finger?”

Ben nodded against Hux’s face, panting, and Hux withdrew his finger, this time bringing both index and middle fingers to Ben’s mouth. “Suck,” Hux told him. Ben sucked. Hux brought his fingers back down to Ben’s hole and pushed carefully, gently back in to the first knuckle. Kissing Ben with enthusiasm, Hux slowly stretched Ben open. He suspected this was Ben’s first time, and though he wanted to dominate and shame him, he didn’t want to harm him. Soon, he had his fingers scissoring inside Ben’s fluttering hole, and oh! He must have found that sweet spot, because Ben bit down on Hux’s lip and positively keened. Hux stroked the same spot again and felt Ben’s leaking cock twitch in his hand. It was time.

Quickly, Hux unzipped his own pants and pulled out his now achingly hard cock. What Ben had in girth, Hux had in length, and he knew Ben was going to enjoy this. He would make sure of it. He ground down on Ben’s cock and stroked them together with intensity. After only a minute or two, Ben’s hips stuttered and he came over Hux’s hand and his cock. Hux coated his cock in the thick liquid and lifted Ben’s calves over his shoulders. “Are you ready to take my cock, Ben?” he asked, his voice full of pride and cunning. He lined himself up with Ben’s entrance, hanging on Ben’s words. “Fuck me, Hux,” Ben requested. He sounded completely debauched. Hux pushed in to the hilt without further ado.

Ben was tighter than Hux had dreamed, and perfect in every way. He wiped his wet hands on the sheets, not caring about the mess, and pressed them flat on Ben’s chest. Hux let Ben get used to the size and feel of his dick inside him for a moment before sliding out and slamming back in. Ben grunted. Hux did it again, and again, increasing the speed of his thrusts and Ben’s hands came up to grip his shoulders, nails digging in. It would probably break skin, but Hux didn’t care in the least. It only spurred him on. He fucked Ben relentlessly, and when they were both moaning, and Ben had tears streaming down his face beneath him, Hux came, letting out a cry of animalistic pleasure. He pulled out slowly and rolled over to collapse next to Ben’s naked form. Suddenly he was very, very tired.

For a few minutes, Hux was in too much of a daze to realize that Ben was crying, silently shaking as he lay curled in on himself. When he became aware of his surroundings, he pulled Ben into his arms, bringing their bodies flush together. He stroked Ben’s tangled, sweat-damp hair and nibbled his ear. “What’s wrong, sweet one?”

Ben cried harder for a moment, apparently unable to speak, but finally said, “don’t make me leave. I’m afraid of the dark.”

A pang of sympathy penetrated Hux’s usually steady heart, and he held Ben tighter. “What could you possibly be afraid of?”

Ben hesitated. This was something he had never shared outside of his time with professionals. He knew it was something other people experienced, but that didn’t make it any less real or frightening to him.

“Sometimes...when I’m in the dark...I see things, in my mind.” He bit his lip. Hux said nothing, apparently waiting for Ben to keep going. “It’s not hallucinating,” Ben continued, “they’re called ‘intrusive thoughts’ and I’m not the only one who experiences them. Other people in my...therapy group...have them too.”

“But what is it that you see that’s so frightening?” Hux asked. It was an innocent enough question, but Ben squirmed uncomfortably. Some of his frequent intrusive thoughts were like images from a cheesy horror movie, and others were worse. He couldn’t share the latter, but the former…

“Sometimes, it’s a rotting dead body looming over me, staring at me and grinning. I know that if I open my eyes, or if I turn around, it will be there, so I just stay still with my eyes closed until I stop panicking. But if I have a night light, or the glow of my alarm clock, it doesn’t happen.”

Hux was silent for so long that Ben began to get worked up again. He had never told anyone, friends or family, what his intrusive thoughts were like. He knew how childish it sounded, how stupid. What kind of a loser would need a night light to sleep at the age of twenty-nine? Realizing his mistake, Ben began to backpedal in an attempt to save whatever he and Hux might have for the night. “I know that’s stupid. I’m a grown man and I should be ashamed of myself and-”

Hux cut him off by covering Ben’s mouth with his hand, very gently. “Ben, you’re not stupid. You have a problem, just like everybody else has problems. I’m glad you’re getting help, and I’m sorry I made fun of you earlier. I was ignorant. If you ever need to talk, I’ll listen. I can’t promise to be there for you every night, but tonight, you’re mine to keep safe.” Hux resumed stroking Ben’s hair, as if he hadn’t just said the nicest thing he’s ever said to Ben in their whole relationship.

Ben curled up as close to Hux as he could get, breathing in the scent of his clothes and the scent of sex, and closed his eyes, a peaceful sigh of thanks rolling off his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, please leave comments and kudos and feel free to bookmark!


End file.
